And So We meet
by Akemi2407
Summary: What happens if Shindou and Touya met at school instead of the Go Salon? Don't worry...Touya is still obssessed with Go... AkiHika
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The whole plot of Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi…I don't own it… I'm not repeating the disclaimer throughout the chapters this time.

Warning: well……this whole plot is just AkiHika fluff, shounen-ai…not in the first few chapters though…If you don't know who Akira and Hikaru are, then I suggest you go read Hikaru no Go…it's a great story.…

A/N: this story just found it's way into my head one day, so I don't guarantee daily/monthly update…I'll just update if I get any inspiration…(suggestion: blame it all on my muses)

Summary: Hikaru and Akira meets at school instead of in the Go-salon. This is the first long-chapters story I've written, so I don't think it will be very good.

I know Japanese schools aren't like this, but I'm not very certain about the systems they have in Japan. So I'm writing this with half based on the knowledge I have about Japanese schools and half based on my school. Please tell me if you don't feel comfortable with it so I can change.

**First day of school**

"ittekimasu!"

Hikaru put his shoes on and ran out of the house. Around him, children from the 1st grade junior high were chasing each other about. He remembered how he also used to be that immature. Shuddering at the thought, he took off his shoes and put them in his locker.

"First day of school and I'm already having nightmares." He shuddered again and shook his head to clear the thought.

"What nightmares?"

"Akari!" Hikaru jumped a little as his childhood friend tapped him on the shoulder.

"You've been sleeping well last night, I hope?"

"yeah…just had this strange thought of how I was like in first grade."

Hikaru flung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the classroom.

"what is it, then?" asked Akari as she plopped down on her seat. The tables were joined 2 by 2, arranged into 4 neat rows and columns. The table next to Hikaru's was empty. The teacher probably thought it wasn't safe to put anyone near him.

Before Hikaru could answer, the teacher walked in with a new student.

"class, we have a new student." The teacher wrote his name on the board and turned to the student who was currently standing right behind him. "Touya, your seat is there, the one next to the BLEACHED blond."

Hikaru glared at the teacher for a few minutes, then, he turned to the new student.

"hey. My name's Shindou. Shindou Hikaru."

"Touya Akira" nodded the other boy.

The day passed quite fast, and Hikaru thought that Touya was quite a boring person. The boy doesn't TALK! No wonder the teacher put him here.

When the school bell rang, all the students packed their bags to either go home or to run outside and enjoy freedom.

"so, what do you want to do after school?" Maybe, just MAYBE, he could get Touya to go to the arcade and get to know him better, or so he thought.

"I'm going to my father's Go salon."

Go? Isn't that what his grandfather always brags about?

"I used to play that with my grandpa, you know." Said Hikaru. To his surprise, Touya smiled.

"You know what?" Hikaru grinned, "I thought you didn't know how to smile!"

Touya glared at him, and Hikaru's smile disappeared.

"You know, you could teach me this game. I really need to defeat my grandfather. He gets too arrogant sometimes." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

Touya stared at him, speechless.

"what? You can't teach me or something?" Hikaru looked slightly nervous.

"NO!" Akira was surprised at his own abrupt reply. "I mean…it's just that…not much people want to study Go at this age…I was just surprised."

A sigh of relief escaped Hikaru, he turned to Akira and beamed. "ok. How about every Wednesday afternoon at your house?"

For the first time, Touya realized that Hikaru don't really have any manners, but instead of lecturing Hikaru on manners, Akira nodded in agreement.

End of chapter 1

Oh my god….that sucked ;;

Should I turn them into pros later on? or should I just stick with the classmates?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: AkiHika in later plotline.. hopefully

A/N: Sorry it took so long to finally update!! Some of the story is actually based on my life, so it takes a while for me to dig up all the fluffy memories. I'm definitely not going to give up on this story! Since I've come up with the ending and everything. It might take a long time for me to write it all down though.. so bear with me.

Thank you Dreamweaver for suddenly stabbing an idea into my head and creating this 2nd chapter :)

* * *

**A Friend? A Rival?

* * *

**

The doorbell rang and Akira rushed down from his room to open the door. In front of him stood his classmate, whom he was barely familiar with, Shindou Hikaru.

"Ohayou! Touya-kun!"

Akira winced at the brashness, but smiled and invited Shindou into the house. This was for Go, teaching someone else Go was his job. He should be proud.

"Akira? Is this your friend?" Touya Akiko stepped out of the kitchen and beamed at the blond.

_We are just classmates. Do you think I'll be friends with someone totally opposite to me like this?_

"This is Shindou Hikaru, he's in my class at school." Shindou bowed, and Akira smiled up at his mother, trying to tell her through the look alone '_No, he's not my friend, and he's not staying for dinner'_.

"Ah, Shindou-kun, would you like to stay for dinner? I was planning on making oyakodon tonight." Either she didn't understand the look, or she did, but blatantly ignored it, Akira will never know.

Shindou smiled and nodded. "I'll have to phone my mom and ask first though."

"The phone's over there, I'll set up the Goban and wait in my room." Akira wandered off to his own room and shut the door. He pulled out the Goban and set down the goke. Then he sat and waited. He heard the soft footsteps coming up the stairs and stop before the door to his room. The door creaked open, and Shindou's head popped around the corner.

"Touya?"

"Yes, I'm in here. The Goban's ready, so we can start anytime you want."

Shindou grinned and sat down opposite his opponent.

"I only know the basics, my friend tried to teach me once. He was extremely good at it, and he used to crush me like an ant. He gets really annoying sometimes though, always 'Hikaru, let's play let's play!'"

Akira had to smile at the thought of someone so eager and dedicated to Go. "Where's your friend now? I would really like to meet him."

Shindou's grin disappeared, and the spirit seemed to have left him. Instead, he smiled softly and squinted his eyes as if to hide something. "He – he left.. didn't even say goodbye." Shindou sighed and sat silently, staring at the Goban.

Akira looked at Shindou. This other side – the soft and gentle side – of Shindou that he hasn't seen.

As if feeling Akira's eyes on him, Shindou shook his head a little and looked up, his usual smile playing on his lips. "Anyway, it's past now. I want to learn how to play Go again."

The taller boy smiled and nodded.

"Right, so usually how many handicaps do you need when you played against your friend?"

Shindou grinned. His face radiating triumph "I've managed to pull it down to just 3 handicaps!" He took the goke that was offered to him and placed three black stones on the board.

They both bowed to each other and the battle began. As the black and white shapes formed on the board, Akira found it harder to defend his upper right territory, where Shindou had managed to invade with ease.

Akira bit his lip. A habit he has never succeeded in breaking. He finally gave up on defending and turned to attacking the centre. Stones were placed quickly one after another, and the go prodigy felt the sweat trickle down the side of his face. It was a while since he had felt this tense playing a match against someone his own age.

"Makemashita" Shindou bowed, and both the teenagers let go of a breath that they both had been unconsciously holding.

"That was a good game. I think I lost by 5 moku." Shindou draped an arm across his face and sighed.

Akira looked at the board. He was right.. a 5 moku loss. Being able to tell without even counting the stones, being able to defend himself so well against Akira. He stared at the boy before him. He had both the talent and techniques of a pro. He could easily beat even inseis. Yet here he is, claiming that he only knows the basics.

"Shindou, have you ever considered taking the pro exams?"

"Eh?!" Shindou's head snapped up to look at Akira. "Pro? Are you sure, Touya? I'm not qualified yet!"

"You seem fine to me. I'll be taking the next pro exams. Why not come with me?"

Shindou contemplated this offer for a while and then shrugged.

"Yeah, what could it hurt?" He smiled. "Sai always wanted me to make it pro anyway."

Touya smiled. He wanted to see this talent grow, he wanted to see where this road with Shindou leads.

"So, another game?"

"Thanks for the food Touya, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Sorry about my dad freaking out on you like that, it's just because I don't get much friends coming over." _Friends. Even the word felt strangely unfamiliar._

"It's cool, don't worry about it. So I'll need intense training now to get through the exams, huh."

Akira nodded. "I'll make sure you come second."

Shindou laughed. "What makes you think I won't beat you by then?"

Akira was taken back by the confidence in Shindou's voice, but looking at today's improvement, he wouldn't say it's impossible.

He started to fear the person before him, yet intrigued at the same time. Maybe, they will be walking down the path together, the path to the hand of god. As he waved goodbye to Shindou Hikaru and watched the other boy's back, he pondered on whether or not soon, they will become rivals.

---End of Chapter 2---

yay finally another chapter down. I really should be writing more, most of my projects have been left idle. I feel so guilty towards my readers Sorry guys!! I'll try my best to update blame it all on school!!


End file.
